


365 Days

by Shareece (kimbob)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/Shareece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a drink thrown in his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	365 Days

Day 1

Jaime glared at the bathroom attendant as he dried his shirt underneath the hand dryer. “Why are you smiling?” He asked acidly and the attendant’s merely smiled wider. 

“No reason sir.” 

Jaime glanced away with a heavy sigh as he pressed the button again to continue the quick dry of his shirt all the while grumbling to himself about giant-sized women. 

It started with a drink thrown in his face. More precisely, it started with Brienne throwing a twenty-four dollar glass of Chablis Grand Cru in his face. He had insulted her of course as it was what he was good at most. He’d shown up at the request of his brother, thinking he’d be having dinner with Tyrion and his mysterious friend Brienne who worked at the University with him. Jaime had agreed to dinner, albeit reluctantly, and with a lot of irritation. 

Walking into the restaurant and seeing Brienne sitting alone, he immediately knew what it was he was walking into and his irritation increased. The insults spewed forth from his lips the moment he sat down and her reaction had been instantaneous. 

Which is why he was now standing in the bathroom drying his favorite, very expensive, shirt. Satisfied with his work, he slid on his shirt, pulled his suit jacket back on, pieced together the dignity he had left, and waltzed out of the bathroom. 

He was surprised to see Brienne still sitting at the table. He could feel his anger increase tenfold as he watched the waiter pour her another glass of wine. He immediately switched directions, moving back toward the table before he could fully think things through. 

Brienne barely spared him a glance as she sipped from her wine glass. “You’re back.” She said simply. 

All of the anger and indignation Jaime had felt from the drink being tossed into his face suddenly dissipated. “You’re still here.” 

“Of course. Why would I want to skip out on delicious food and wine?” She turned to look at him and Jaime is stunned at how blue her eyes were. “Tyrion isn’t coming,” She said. “He’s a bastard.” 

Jaime chuckled. “I agree with that assessment.” 

She pushed the empty chair in front of her back with her foot. “If you are done being the asshole Tyrion said you would be, why don’t you have a seat?” 

Jaime sat and watched as she signaled for the waiter to pour another glass of wine. He sighed deeply as he took a sip of the Chablish, staring across the table at the woman he insulted. There was really no reason to say what he said even though his words rang true. She was ugly, but her eyes…her eyes put her in a league of her own. “Brienne-“He trailed off when she shook her head. 

“Please spare me.” She said blandly. “I don’t need an apology. I’m more than satisfied with throwing the drink into your pretty face.” 

He smiled his first real smile of the night. “So you think I’m pretty?” He asked and she rolled her eyes. 

“And arrogant.” She replied softly. She reached for her menu. “I think I’ll order the lobster since you’ll be paying for dinner.” 

And that was their first date. 

Day 45

“Don’t fall asleep.” Jaime murmured. His hand caressed up Brienne’s side as her eyes drifted open. They shared one pillow, nearly breathing each other’s air. 

“I’m just resting my eyes.” She mumbled. 

Jaime tweaked her nose. “Oldest excuse in the book.” 

They spent their first night together at her apartment. They had eaten take out and watched her recorded episodes of Antique Roadshow. She had suffered through his gentle teasing of calling her a nerd and he suffered through her teasing him about his clear enjoyment of the show a few episodes in. 

“You can stay the night.” She said as they both noticed it was close to two in the morning. “Just to sleep.” She hastened when he gave her a smug smile. 

They lay underneath her covers sharing sweet chaste kisses and innocent caresses. There was no urgent need for sex between the two of them; both content to just explore each other’s mouths. It was all so intimate. It was something he never experienced before and he didn’t want it to end. 

He brushed his nose against Brienne’s when he saw her eyes drifting closed. “Wake up.”

She sighed against his mouth as she wrapped an arm around his waist. “Go to sleep Jaime. I’ll still be here in the morning.”

He ignored the sudden embarrassment from her words. “Now who is the arrogant one?” He quipped, hiding the sudden vulnerability he felt. 

Brienne kissed him with finality and closed her eyes. “Go to sleep Lannister.” 

He tightened the hold his arm around her waist. “Yes ma’am.” 

88

Day 100

For Jaime, kissing Brienne was one of his new favorite things. The intimacy of her kisses were what nearly drove him to the edge each night they spent together. Her plump lips were soft and supple against his own. He could still taste the wine they had been drinking earlier on her tongue as he sucked it into his mouth. Jaime tightened his arms around her, groaning low in his throat as the kiss deepened and intensified. 

They had yet to make love, but it didn’t matter to Jaime. His burning need to be with her physically didn’t outweigh the need he felt to just be with her. She pulled away from his mouth, panting for breath as he leaned his forehead against her own. “Do you want to..do you want—“ She trailed off with a slight blush on her cheeks. 

“What?” He asked. He kissed her cheek. “What is it?”

Instead of answering, she stood, pulling him with her. 

Jaime followed her, heart beginning to pound as he realized what she’d been trying to ask for. 

She flicked the light on as they entered her bedroom. Jaime swallowed nervously as his eyes caught sight of her bed, almost as though he were seeing it for the first time. He gently worked on the buttons of her blouse, focusing on sliding each disc through the tiny slit. Once finished, he slipped it off of her shoulders. 

Brienne did the same, lifting the t-shirt he wore and tossing it over her shoulder. Her hands caressed his muscled chest just as his hands did their own exploring. 

“Your heart is pounding.” She said quietly and he gave her an embarrassed smile. “Mine is too," she said, grabbing his hand. She placed it over her heart and sure enough it was beating as fast as his was. 

 

“I haven’t don’t this in a long while.” He admitted sheepishly. More like years. His right hand has been his best friend for quite a while. 

She nodded. “Same.” She said. 

He pulled her closer, sighing as she pressed against his skin. “You’ll be gentle won’t you?” 

She giggled and pushed at his shoulder. “Jaime—“ She was cut off when he pushed his mouth against her own. 

Their mouths moved against each other hungrily, both spurred on by what was soon to happen between them. They slowly removed the rest of their clothing, both enraptured with exploring each other, getting acquainted with each other’s nakedness. 

Brienne kissed him once before sliding onto the bed. Jaime crawled after her, moving on top of her and settling in between her open thighs. He kissed the side of her mouth. 

 

“Brienne,” He murmured, moving to kiss her neck. 

Brienne gasped as he rubbed himself against her. “Inside.” She breathed, gripping his shoulders. “Please, Jaime.” 

Jaime did as requested, slowly pushing inside of her, catching her moan in his mouth. 

Day 180

It was Thursday, which meant the bi- weekly dinner night with Tywin. Jaime liked to call these family dinners the night of a thousand disapproving stares. He was unsurprised when Tywin found out he’d been dating Brienne. However, he was surprised when the old man demanded he bring her to their family dinner. He’d long ago stopped caring that Tywin still spied on his personal life as he no longer had anything to hide, but Brienne—He had hoped to shield her from Tywin for a little while longer. He didn’t want his father to scare her off. 

“Jaime tells me you work at the University with Tyrion.” Tywin made sure he sounded disinterested, a trait Jaime himself had picked up and used to his advantage. 

Jaime sighed. 

Brienne nodded unfazed by Tywin’s lack of interest. “Yes. I’m an adjunct professor for the history department. I’m almost finished my Ph.D.”

Tywin looked slightly more impressed and Jaime felt his tense shoulders loosen slightly. 

“Brienne is one of our best professors,” Tyrion said. “The students quite enjoy her lectures.” 

Tywin merely grunted again, unimpressed. “And you’re twenty-five?” 

Brienne, looking confused. “Yes, Mr. Lannister.” 

Jaime held in his sigh. 

“Hmm, and you’ve not had any serious illnesses?” 

Brienne shook her head again. “No, Mr. Lannister.” She glanced at Jaime. 

“And your father is Selwyn Tarth? Evanfall Incorporated is quite successful in the Stormlands.” 

Brienne nodded. “Yes.” She said with a small smile. 

Jaime rubbed his forehead as his father’s eyes gleamed with interest. ‘Gods,’ He thought, she was being interviewed for potential marriage and heir creating.

Things were quiet for a long moment after that, the only sound the clinking of their dishes as they ate their dinner. 

“That is a beautiful depiction of Lannisport.” Brienne commented, indicating the painting above Tywin’s head. “Is that from 267 AC? I can tell from the lighting that you’ve had it recently restored?”

Jaime watched in amazement as Tywin’s hard gaze suddenly softened. His father loved that painting. 

“Yes. You have quite the eyes Ms. Tarth.” 

Brienne nodded. “Thank you. I also work part-time in the art conservation program at the museum. Right now we’re restoring a few pieces from the Westerlands.”

“I’m commissioning that project.” Tywin said. “Perhaps after dinner we can discuss the progress?” 

Brienne nodded. “Of course.” 

Jaime glanced over at Tyrion who smirked at him. 

9  
“You’ve done well for yourself, “Tywin said. “Ms. Tarth shows intelligence and strength of character.” 

Jaime nodded warily, his father rarely gave compliments. “Thanks, dad.” 

Tywin’s expression turned serious. “Do not ruin this.” He warned.

Jaime slowly smiled as he nodded. “I quite like her too.” 

300 days

Cersei was waiting for him after he returned from his meeting. 

She leaned casually against the doorway of his office, eyes gleaming with amusement. “I’ve heard you have a girlfriend.” 

He doesn’t respond, instead he simply turned and walked in the other direction, ignoring her angry voice demanding he not walk away from her. Seeing Cersei hadn’t changed anything for him. It hadn’t affected him the way it would have years ago. He was well past letting her get underneath his skin, and it amused him that she still thought she held some power over him. 

It isn’t until Brienne showed up at his apartment that he realized he hadn’t spoken to her all day. 

“Thanks for never returning my phone call or text messages.” She said as she moved around him. 

Jaime watched as she slid her jacket off. “I’m sorry.” He said, accepting the kiss she laid on his cheek. 

“I’m starving.” She complained. “You can make it up to me by ordering pizza.” 

He smiled, his low mood suddenly lifting. It’s then when he realized why he’d been avoiding her calls all day. Perhaps seeing Cersei had affected him in some way after all. “Brienne, I have to tell you something.” He needed her to know the truth of everything. 

“This sounds serious.” She said, letting him lead her toward the couch to sit down. 

He gave her a troubled look as he didn’t know where to begin. “It’s about my sister and me.” 

Brienne nodded. “The sister you never speak about?” 

He nodded. “I—” what does he say? Where does he begin? Pure panic started to rise in his chest as he realized he was about to reveal his deepest darkest secret with the possible consequence of losing his first real relationship. 

“Hey,” Brienne whispered as she reached for his hand. She entwined their fingers. “It’s okay.” 

Jaime stared down at their joined hands and a calm suddenly began to overtake him. He took a deep breath and began to speak. He told her every gory detail. The death of their mother and their father’s coldness that followed. The way he and Cersei sought comfort with each other and how it turned into years of incest and dangerous co-dependency. The decision to finally break away from her and the years of therapy it took for him to begin to heal. He finished speaking, unable to meet her gaze. “I understand if you’d like to end this. I just wanted you to know the truth.” 

Brienne stared at him, her gaze sad. She leaned forward and kissed him once, leaning her forehead against his own. “I love you.”

Day 365

It’s a year later and they find themselves back in the restaurant where they had their first date. 

“Happy anniversary, Brienne” Jaime said, holding up his glass of wine. 

“And you.” Brienne replied with a grin. “I promise not to throw my drink in your face this time.”

“That’s probably the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” He admitted. He silently thanked his forcing Brienne into his life. He idly wondered where if his would be if had instead chosen to walk out of this restaurant all those months ago. 

“Are you alright?” Brienne asked and he nodded with a smile. 

“I’m happy.” He answered, always startled by the revelation.  
END


End file.
